1) Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this invention pertains to point of purchase displays and in particular to a fold-up display carton which can be prepacked with the items that are to be displayed for shipment to the merchant where the display is to be utilized.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The retail sales industry has experienced a strong growth in recent years in point of purchase displays. This growth has been due primarily to marketing studies which has shown that point of purchase displays can result in increased sales of nearly four to one over conventional shelf displays.
Typically, a manufacturer and/or distributor of a particular line of products will provide the retailer not only with an attractively packaged product but also with a functional stand or rack which is designed to hold and contain the product that is to be sold and located in an orderly fashion and also to display the product in a pleasing, attention getting manner. Typically, these displays are manufactured expressly for the particular manufacturer and contain artwork and product information printed colorfully thereon expressly directed to the products which are displayed. These point of purchase displays are assembled and loaded with the prepackaged items to be displayed and then shipped to the retailer. The retailer then only needs to remove the display from its shipping carton and then with a minor amount of assembly, such as locating the display on a fold-up base, locate the display at a particular desired location on the floor of a store.
Such displays that are in common usage are normally constructed of a lightweight inexpensive material such as cardboard. The cardboard is to folded up into a rigid, planar structure containing attractive artwork and/or consumer information related to the products. Normally, these displays have an open top configuration that is used to contain and conveniently display the product to provide ease of selection of an item that is to be purchased by the purchaser. The display normally includes a plurality of support fixtures such as peg hooks which project outwardly with a plurality of items to be mounted on each peg hook. The items to be purchased are suspended from the peg hooks in an orderly tandem manner.
The use of prepacked displays have been found to significantly increase the profit of the product that is sold when contrasted with hand stocking procedures normally employed with conventional display shelves or merchant stocked display racks.